Interference of a Knight
by Rickhunter1997
Summary: The definition of a Knight is someone who follows the code of Chivalry. Not all people follow the same definition. One of these such Knights sees his duty as to defend peace not innocence. The only problem? He doesn't know where he is, or how peace is maintained.
1. Chapter 1

Life, such a simple word, a word that we don't think about too often. I think about it though, and each time I do, it seems to become ever more vague. Sometimes I dream of a place where the walls are made of stone, and a river surrounds the walls. If I had to think about it, I'd say that it was a castle. There was a young boy, dressed in a green outfit. It looked kind of like cosplay, but that wasn't the focus. At least not for me, my focus was on the sky. It looked as if someone was falling, and it took me moments to realize that the person falling was me.

My consciousness shifted into my falling self, and I closed my eyes. This didn't feel like a dream, it was too real. I then felt a terror go through my mind, if this was real, I needed to do something before I hit the ground. My eyes shot open as I turned my body to face the ground. I looked at my right arm, and pressed a glowing square on my gauntlet. I started to glow as my falling speed began to increase. To most people, this would be bad, but because of how I was trained, it was the safest thing to do. When I was fifty meters from the ground, I pressed the gauntlet again, and my descent slowed down dramatically.

I rolled in the air, and landed on my feet. The boy that had been at the castle was climbing out of the moat of the castle, just as I landed on the ground, "Who are you?" I asked as I got into a fighting stance and summoned my sword from my gauntlet. This place was strange, and from the look on the boy's face, he didn't understand what I was saying.

A blue ball of energy came out of the boy's hat, and floated around me, "Your clothes are different from the locals of Hyrule, are you from another land?"

I took a step back, and tilted my head, "You can understand me?" I asked, still baffled by the fact that this ball of energy could talk, "What are you?"

"Isn't it obvious, I'm a fairy, and of course I can understand you. Fairies can understand everything, what surprises me is that you can hear me. Usually only Link can hear me."

"Link, the boy?" I took a deep breath as I pressed a few buttons on my gauntlet, "Can you tell him to speak to me, tell me his backround or what he was doing?" I turned on the active learning function of the gauntlet, letting the boy's words and syntax begin to form a translator for myself. When the Link finished telling his story, I could understand him, and hopefully he would be able to understand what I said via his fairy.

"My name is Kyle," I told the fairy, who translated for Link, "I don't know what I'm doing here, and I don't know where here is. Could you answer those questions for me?"

After the fairy translated to Link, he nodded, "We are in Hyrule, I don't know much about it since I've only been here for a few months myself. Most of the people speak a language Navi calls 'Hylian,' and I can't understand it without Navi's translation." Link crossed his arms as he looked at my gauntlet, "Is that your fairy?" he asked as he tilted his head.

"No-" I started, before stopping. If he didn't know what my gauntlet was, it probably meant that their technology wasn't advanced enough or that they weren't in large quantities on this world. Either way, it wouldn't be smart to share technologies with the surface society if they weren't as advanced as Skyloft's, "Yes, it is my 'Fairy." I dropped the subject by going to a different one, "What were you doing in that moat?"

"Princess Zelda threw her Ocarina in their so I could get it," Link answered as he brushed Navi away from him, "Quit that, you know that it isn't like that," he took a deep breath, "It seems Ganondorf is making his moves now, I need to get to the temple of time."

"Who is Ganondorf?" I asked, but was brushed off by the boy.

"I don't have time to keep answering your question," Link said as he ran across the draw-bridge, "Zelda needs my help, and the Temple of time is where I need to be."

I took a deep breath, as I started following him. I took my time, as I wasn't in much of a hurry. I watched as he ran up the steps to what looked like a church, "What the hell is so important that he just dashes off like that?" As I followed up, I started playing with my gauntlet trying to get my defense program to work, "Damn piece of junk, I should have exchanged you back at the boarding school."

I felt a rush of wind go past me, and looked up in time to see a man riding a black horse run up the steps and burst into the Temple. I sensed that the boy was in trouble, and cursed as I started running. It didn't take me long to get to the man. But I was pushed back by a blinding light. When I could see, I saw a pillar of light pulling Link into the air, and the dark man was approaching with his sword drawn, "What's with this world and swords?" I asked as I summoned mine, "Guess I shouldn't talk too much."

I ran past the man and stood in front of him, "What do you think you're doing big guy?"

Big was an understatement, this guy was nearly twice my size, and that was only counting his height. My entire body could fit inside of his arm, "Good going Kyle, real smart, defending a kid you don't even know. I hate being a knight."

The man said something that I couldn't understand, probably the Hylian language that Link talked about, then swung his sword at me. I angled my sword up as I blocked, sending his strike over my head. His strength though, despite his already enormous size, was unnatural, and I was sent flying backwards and into the pillar of light, "What in the hell?"


	2. Chapter 2

I took a deep breath as I traveled through the forest, my body covered in scars accumulated over the years. When I came to a maze within the forest, the symbol engraved on my hand began to glow, "Oh, you've got to be kidding me, again?" I scratched at the glowing triangle in the bottom left of a faded triangle, "Ever since that boy pulled the sword, this thing keeps acting up."

When my voice left I heard a rustling of tree branches, and turned my head up, just in time to see a figure clad in blue with an eye symbol on their chest jump down at me. I dodged out of the way, and pulled three knives from my sleeve, and prepared to throw them, "Shiek, you must really stop doing that."

The woman in question, who tried to pass herself as a man, just huffed, "I wouldn't need to run around so much if your transformation magic didn't wear off so often."

"Well, excuse me princess, who's idea was it to try and use the magic gained from this damned triangle to turn you into a male? Yeah, that's right. Stop bothering me every couple of weeks, and learn to do it yourself, or get a surgery, or something that doesn't require me to have to be hunted by Ganon. I like my place in the forest very much thank you."

"You have the triforce of wisdom, yet you have no ambition of trying to take on Ganon. Someone has to fight this war, and if you aren't then I will," Sheik walked up to me, and grabbed my hand, "Now, turn me into a male, so that I can keep getting information about Ganon without revealing my identity."

"Ganon hasn't even seen you, why not just get a tan yourself and remodel your hair, that would be simpler than this stupid transformation magic. I also don't like your male side, because let me tell you, he's a bigger ass than you are."

"How dare-"

"You forget princess, I'm not your subject, I'm just a wandering knight that tries to keep the peace, and right now it seems pretty damn peaceful," My hand started glowing as Sheik's entire facial structure changed in front of me, becoming slightly more boyish. Her gender, though, stayed the same, "At least I can piss you off."

"Why didn't you complete the transformation?" Sheik ask, the tone of her voice becoming more neutral and her volume dropping, "It doesn't matter, as long as it holds for longer than a few weeks at a time this time."

"Would you please-" I felt my hand begin to burn, and screamed in pain. Looking up through the cannonpy, I saw a beam of light shoot down from the sky, "He's back," I said quietly as the pain subsided, "That little bastard is back! I'm going to kill him!" I pulled up my mask, covering the bottom half of my face as I pulled the hood of my cloak over my head and started running through the forest towards Castle Town.

As I approached the temple of the town, dodging all the reanimated corpses that were loitering around the town after dark, I began to remember what happened the last time I was in the temple.

* * *

**Seven Years Earlier**

I shook my head, trying to figure out where I was, "Where the hell am I?" My voice echoed for what seemed like a year, causing me to realize that I wasn't in a normal plane of reality, "Okay, so this is trippy."

"Young Knight from the sky," a voice echoed around him, "You do not belong in this world," a being materialized in front of me, an old man from his appearence, "But, you still defend its savior. Why?"

"Because, that big guy down there didn't look like he was all for peace," I told him with a deep sigh, "My pledge is to defend peace no matter what world I'm in, surface or sky. Wait, who are you?"

"I'm the sage of time, but to you that is not important. All you need to know is that I have seen your past, your present, and one of your many futures," the Sage walked behind me, forcing me to turn around.

In front of me, was the young boy who had been chased by the man in black, "He's your savior? I hope you have a better plan than letting him fight for you," on his hand I saw a triangle tattoo made of three different triangles. The lower right triangle was glowing on his, and my hand started burning, "Damn," I looked down and saw the lower right glowing on my hand, "What is this?"

"The Triforce of wisdom, it seems that it chose you as its wielder. Maybe because you were the closest person besides the hero and Ganondorf."

"So that was his name, Ganondorf. What was his goal in all this?"

"To steal the triforce for himself, but it separated into the three shards. Power, which he now holds, Courage, which is now in the hands of the hero, and Wisdom, which now resides in you. What will you do now?"

"Something tells me that we need that idiot to be awake, so wake him up."

"We can't," the Sage turned to the other tri-force wielder and sighed, "he isn't ready to face Ganondorf yet, he won't be for several years."

"Which means we need to bide time until he is right?" I took a deep breath as I sat down raising my right hand, "I'm going to kill this bastard when he wakes up, and I'm guessing I can't just give this to someone else."

"No, you cannot, but I believe that Ganondorf will try to find a way to take it from you, in order to prevent him from killing you when you return, the temple will be locked in time, allowing you to come and go as you please."

"Alright, send me back then. We have a lot of time to kill," I crossed my arms as my body felt lighter, and begin to disappear from the realm that had probably saved my life.

* * *

**Author's Note: I'm probably going to go back to change the first chapter so that I make this line up. Just had a thought to make Kyle come from Skyloft instead of another planet altogether, though their knight outfits have change quite a bit, as well as their technological advancements. Just because it makes sense in my life.**


	3. Chapter 3

"You son of a bitch!" I shouted as I saw the boy, now a man step out of the temple's hidden chamber. He didn't have enough time to realize what was happening to react to my fist coming into contact with his face, and sending him back into the chamber, "The fact that I'm still on the surface is because of you!"

I took a deep breath as I shook my hand, not used to actually punching someone, "Hylia damn, now get up Link, we have work to do," I turned around to Sheik, to see her eyes wide from shock, "What? I've been waiting to do that for seven years now."

"How did you get the Tri-force of wisdom?" She asked as she shook her head, she stood in front of where I was, and gestured for link to come towards her, "I am Sheik, I'm aware that the Sage has told you that we are here to help, but before we go I must make sure that you remember the song of time."

"Wait, I can understand the two of you, why is that?" Link asked completely ignoring Sheik's request, looking between the two of us.

"That's one of the powers of the Tri-force evidently, it allows us to communicate effectively with others, despite not knowing each other's languages," I held up my hand, revealing the mark of Wisdom on my hand, "Each one has its own special attributes, such as my affinity for the magical arts. I can only imagine what the Tri-force of Power bestows on its wielder."

"Okay, I understand that much," Link said as he took a deep breath, "Sheik, is it?" He looked at our female companion, "I know the song of time still, what has been seven years for all of you, has only been seconds to me. Rauru said that one of you should know where we are going."

"He's right," Sheik said as she crossed her arms, "There is a legend passed down through the Sheikah, but we can skip that as it isn't very important. There are six temples, including this one. The first one we need to go to is the Forest temple, which is a weeks trek through the forest."

"Maybe for us, you use magic teleporty songs," I told her as I sat down on the ground, "Which I evidently can't use because I have no musical talent."

"That isn't my fault, you are just tone deaf. Even an ounce of musical talent and you would have been able to play enough of the song to teleport there. All you need to know is six notes."

"So, why don't you teach me this song?" Link asked, keeping me from making a retort at Sheik, "Wouldn't it be easier for all of us if I just got there as fast as I could?"

"It isn't that easy, you have to have been to that place first. So, that way you can visualize it. I'll teach you the song when you get to the Forbidden Forest Temple past the Kokiri woods. The Sage in the woods is someone I think you should know."

"Let's get walking Hero boy," I said as I stood up, and began walking towards the door of the temple, "Don't slow me down, because I'm not going to wait for you," as I started to walk away, I heard the telltale snap of a deku seed hitting the ground, along with Link cursing about the Sheikah and using Dekuseeds on him to disappear, "You get used to it," I told him over my shoulder. I sighed as I began thinking about how I got dragged into this by my friends back at Skyloft.

* * *

**Seven years earlier.**

**In the Skies above Hyrule.**

"Hey, Kyle!" I heard my close friend Kintaque shout from outside my door at the boarding school, "Want to go somewhere on our day off of patrols, maybe the theater or arcade?"

I sighed as I paused my game of Sky Guardians: Legend of the Surface dwellers, and turned off the TV, "What makes you think I'm going to move my ass to go watch some chick-flick with you? Especially on my first day off in six months?"

"Well, excuse me princess," she shouted as she kicked in my door, "but I wanted to do something fun with my best friend before the big sky race tomorrow. I mean seriously, who in their right mind would want to stay home, play video games, not do their patrol reports..." she pointed to my desk full of unfiled reports that I didn't even want to touch, indicating that she was trying to blackmail him into going somewhere with her, "and not go watch _Groom_ _Prince_ with me at the theater three islands over at the theater where no one knows us?"

"I'm not your boyfriend, you can-" I wasn't able to finish as she grabbed my cloak and threw it at my face. I groaned as I felt her hand grab the collar of my shirt, and the wooden floor under me disappear, "This is kidnapping!"

"No, this is 'Friendnapping.' It's this knew thing that I'm trying out, and so far, its working out pretty well," She dragged me out to the jump ramp and threw me off, "Might want to call in your Loftwing!" She shouted down to me, in a mocking tone.

"Why does she do this to me?" I asked myself as I whistled for my Albino Loftwing, Titus.

I heard his high-pitched caw ring through the sky as a shadow descended on me. I opened my profile to slow my fall, and felt the gust of wind as the white bird flew past me. I smiled as I landed on his back, "Good job," I told him rubbing him under the neck, "you'll get a treat when we la-"

I was cut off by a sudden gust of wind that hit the two of us, I held on as tight as I could to Titus, "Hang in there," I told him.

I felt my air supply begin to run out, and my vision faded, "Stuck... in a vortex..." I said to myself as my grip slackened from the reigns of my loftwing. The last thing I heard before passing out was the high pitched scream of my loftwing trying to get to me.

* * *

**So, how did you like this chapter? It feels strange, writing in two time periods, one periodically going farther back in time while the other is advancing in time, I'm probably not the first to use this format for a story, but I think it's fun. Let me know if you guys like this or not. This is more or less a test story for my LoZ skills, I'll probably write more in different timelines of LoZ, I like this one because according to the branching dimension theory, OoT is where the three paths diverge between the Twilight games, the Wind Waker games, and the other set of games that I'm not going to bother to remember.**


	4. Chapter 4

I took a deep breath as we entered the forest maze, our trip being a bit slower due to the hero not being used to his body yet, "I would think you would be a little more adaptable," I commented as I perched myself on a high root. It still surprised me that trees could grow as big as they were in this forest, and not fall down with a single gust of wind.

"You try going to sleep for seven years, and see if you are still in shape when you come out," His voice was hushed, "there is something else in this maze, I don't know what, but it doesn't sound like it is very friendly."

I closed my eyes, and focused on listening for whatever he was hearing. The sound was strong but subtle, almost like an earthquake without the strength, "It's big, I'll give it that," I told Link as I jumped off the branch and started walking through the maze, "What do you expect is going to happen?"

"We look at our enemy, find its weakness and kill it. That's worked pretty well so far," Link told me as he took out his sword and shield, "What's your plan of action?"

"Me? I'll let you rush in, if you need your ass saved by me, then I'll save it," I smiled at him as I gestured for him to go ahead, "Try not to make yourself look too bad."

Link shook his head as he jumped into the corridor we expected whatever was making the noise to be, widening his eyes when he realized what the sound actually was. It was a giant hitting a hammer into the ground and creating a shock wave with enough force to throw link back, "This might be a bit tougher than I thought," Link said as he started running forward again.

I sighed as I started counting down on my fingers from five. When I reached zero, Link flew back against the wall and groaned, "Need my help?" I asked as I summoned my sword, balancing the black steel on the side of my hand. I threw the blade up and caught it by the hilt. Before Link could answer my question, I ran up the Giant's corridor. When he sent the next shock wave at me, I jumped up, my feet landing on the wall. I kept running along the wall, jumping to the other side when I felt myself slipping back down.

The giant lifted his hammer again just as I reached him, obviously realizing the threat I posed to him, but the confined spaces of the wall, prevented him from swinging at me. I jumped from the wall to the giant, sending my blade deep into his eye. The giant fell backwards, and hit the ground with a loud thud. I withdrew my sword and watched as the black steel disappeared from my hand, "Let's keep moving," I said as I went down the next corridor.

Link followed me, his eyes wide with surprise from seeing my skills as a warrior, "Can you teach me how to do that?" He asked me, "If we both fought like that, we could defeat Ganon without any problems."

"Even if I taught you **how **to do it, you actually **doing** it is another story," I told him as I turned around, "Your style of clothing, despite being reminiscent of the knight's garb from centuries ago, isn't suited for agility, but I guess we have to start somewhere," I took a deep breath as I turned around and kept walking, "What do you know about magic?"

* * *

**Eight Years ago**

**Skyloft Boarding School**

"Magic is not as mystical as common knowledge make it seem," The instructor told us as he opened his hand, letting a ball of fire come out of his hand, "from extensive study, both religious and scientific, we have created Cyber-magic. Currently, the only ones allowed to use this are priests and knights. You are all training to be the latter, meaning you must learn how to use your gauntlets."

I sighed, taking a deep breath as I leaned back in my chair, "Why are we hearing this lecture again?" I asked myself quietly, making sure not to be heard by the instructor, "Every year they tell us, every year I can't use anything more complex than a summoning rift."

"It could be worse," Kintaque said as she laid her head on the table, smiling back at me, "I could volunteer you to demonstrate for the class."

"Don't you dare..." I warned Kintaque as I heard the teacher ask for a volunteer. I sat up to try and stop Kinta, hoping that I would save myself from her idiocy.

"Kyle would like to volunteer!" she announced to the class, mortifying my features as I looked to the instructor.

I prayed that he would realize that I didn't volunteer, but was in fact volunteered. I took a deep breath as I saw the instructor smile, "A very good choice, miss Burningham. I wanted to have a superb demonstration on summoning rites, as Mr. Lars has shown his adeptness in."

I sighed as I took a deep breath and stood up. I looked at Kintaque and glared, "I'll get you back for this," I told her before walking into the middle of the room and taking a deep breath.

"Before you begin, Mr. Lars, would you please explain the difference between the two types of summoning rites?"

"The first of the summoning rites is called Sharkilma," I said as my gauntlet began to glow white, "It is when you summon an object that is in this plane of reality from one place to another. This requires you to know where an object is, and unless very skilled, have said object in sight." In my hand appeared a piece of crumpled cloth with a polka-dot pattern on it. I smiled as I looked at Kintaque, who's face turned white when she realized what I had in my hand. I closed my hand and imagined the palm of Kintaque's hand, the gauntlet began glowing again and the cloth ball returned to their rightful owner.

"The second type, and easier to an extent, is Karkilmak," I held my arm out and felt the weight of my blade in my hand, "This is where you summon objects from a different plane of reality. The hardest part of this, is putting the object into the plane, as if you don't do it correctly, you'll never see said object again. Trust me, I've lost my fair share of money and wooden swords."

"Thank you for your demonstration Mr. Lars," the instructor said as he gestured for me to return to my seat, "next we'll move onto Aegis rites, otherwise known as defense magic."

I sat down and smiled at Kintaque, "That's what you get for volunteering me," I told her as I laid my head on the table, and closed my eyes.

"You didn't have to take them off of me, asshole," she told me as she jabbed me in the stomach.

* * *

**Yeah, I wanted to have a little fun with the explanation why Kyle can summon his sword out of thin air, Link won't be able to do it with his own weapon as he doesn't have the gauntlet to act as a conduit for the second plane of reality, but Link's Triforce will eventually allow him to summon his sword as long as he has it in sight of him.**


	5. Chapter 5

I took a deep breath as I took out the giant stone key that we found, "I have a question, if Ganon wants to keep us out of this place so badly, why the hell did he leave the key in this place?" I pushed it into the lock of the final chamber, and turned it.

The lock made a loud noise, signifying that it was coming undone. This was followed by it falling to the ground with a loud clank. Both Link and I took a deep breath at the same time, "Whatever is keeping this place locked down, is behind this door, which means we have to be ready for anything."

"Unlike you, I've trained nearly my entire life under that saying," I told him as I pushed the door up, opening it, "I was expecting something more dangerous," I said as we saw a room with identical paintings on on the walls. I would be lying if I said that it didn't creep me out a little. I took a deep breath as I started walking forward, checking that there was nothing waiting to jump at me from the sides.

After Link walked into the room, the door shut behind us, "A trap?" he asked as he took out his new bow, "You would think they wouldn't make it so obvious," he told me as we got to the middle of the room, our backs facing each other.

I closed my eyes and focused on hearing. I could faintly hear what sounded like a galloping horse, "A horse?" I asked as I opened my eyes. In the painting I saw a man riding a horse running at us, and getting bigger, "I hate magic," I said as the man jumped out of the painting and charged at us.

I pushed Link to the side, and dodged the opposite way just enough that the only damage I sustained was to my weak arm, "Damn, that was close," I said as I looked over to Link, "Try using your bow to hit him off the horse." I looked at my arm to see the extent of the damage, and cursed as I noticed that it was bleeding profusely. I closed my eyes, and started to focus on healing when I heard the horse's galloping come closer.

I dodged again, this time not taking any damage from the man's trident, "Leave me the frike alone!" I shouted summoning my sword and throwing it at him. I smiled as it was heading dead on with his chest, only to be mortified when he caught it by the blade and made to throw it at me.

The only thing that stopped him was an arrow from link flying into his arm and throwing him off the horse, "Remember how I owed you?" Link asked as he started running at the shadow with his shield out.

Our enemy got up fast, letting us get a clear look at him for the first time, "Looks like Ganon," I said to myself as I watched him throw his trident at Link, hitting his shield away. I knew what he was going to do next, and held out my hand, summoning my sword to my hand, before throwing it again. This time my sword hit its mark, and pierced threw the shadow Ganon's chest, driving him to the ground.

"You still owe me asshole," I told Link as I watched both my sword and shadow Ganon disappear, though for different reasons.

"Worthless creation," a voice rang through the room, revealing that Ganon had in fact counted on us being killed by his shadow.

"Why don't you fight us like a man?!" I shouted, though got no reply, "That man has no honor, and he calls himself a king. Ha, I know Loftwings that would make better sovereigns," I huffed as I saw a blue light appear on the floor, indicating that it was time to leave.

"A friend awaits you," the voice of our resident Sheikah told us, "Hero of time, I suggest you go see her. You probably have much to talk about."

"Sheik, how long have you been here?" I asked as I walked towards her, my vision getting a little blurry, "What?" I asked as I looked at my arm, "Oh, right... I'm wounded..." The last thing I saw before I blacked out, was Sheik running towards me as I fell down.

* * *

**Two Year earlier**

**Hyrule fields just outside of Kakariko village.**

I groaned as Zelda wrapped a bandage around my arm, "You need to take better care of yourself. If every time you go out to train you come back with wounds as deep as this, I don't think you'll have a very long lifespan." She made sure to pull the cloth extra tight around my arm, just to make a point.

"Hylia damned woman, are you trying to cut off circulation to my arm?" I asked as I turned my head towards her, "It isn't my fault that I get wounds this deep, unlike you, Impa doesn't hold back and is legitimately trying to kill me."

Zelda sighed as she took a deep breath, "She doesn't let me off light," her tone said that she didn't believe it herself, but there was no denying that because she was the princess, she got special treatment, "I'm just better at not getting hurt..." she took another deep breath, and shook her head, "For fucks sake, you're right. I get special treatment..."

"Look who's picked up cursing," I said as I patted her on the shoulder with my good arm, "How about I help you, what Impa lacks in your training, I'll make up for in sparring matches. My old instructor told me that the best way to train is to battle, because battle works out every muscle you need for battle."

"Why would you do that?" Zelda asked me as she widened her eyes in shock, "I mean, you already train hard enough as it is. Why would you spar with me on top of that?"

"Because, where I'm from, it doesn't matter your blood or heritage, if you want to learn how to fight you are taught how to fight," I smiled as I stood up, "as soon as this heals up, we'll have our first sparring match, "and second of all, one thing you'll need to do is change what we call you. If we call you Zelda in public, it might give it away that you are royalty."

"What do we call me then? It isn't like I can just change who I am, that would require powerful transformation magic and currently the only one that is possibly capable of it is you."

"Yeah, it seems that Impa is trying to hone my skills in that type of magic as well, so I'll give you a new name and a new body," I joked as I began laughing, then silenced, "How about Sheik? You are learning the ways of the Sheikah, so I think it fits."

"That sounds like a man's name," Zelda complained before shaking her head, "if you think that's a good name for me, than I'll take it."

I smiled as I stood up and started walking back up the steps to Kakariko village, "Come one, Sheik, we don't want our master to punish us for being late for dinner again.

* * *

**I'm not sure about this chapter, the first part was okay. But the second part is meh to me, it didn't really stand out. I contemplated just scrapping it and doing a different scene, but I wrote it so I might as well put it out to see what you guys think of it.**


	6. Chapter 6

I slowly opened my eyes as the feeling of a hay bed was under my body. I looked around to see that I was in the Kakariko house, "Who's there?" I asked, as I sensed another presence in the shadows of the room. There was no light, which meant that it was Sheik, but I wanted to be sure that Link wasn't around, after all, there were some things we were keeping from him at the moment.

"Don't worry so much," Sheik said as she revealed herself. The lantern to my left turned on almost automatically as soon as she did, "Link is asleep in the other room," she sat by the bed and looked into my eyes, "You scared us for a second there." Compared to her voice when she was Zelda, hers was very stiff and held little inflection. It was obvious that not only her body changed when I turned her into Sheik, but also her personality. It was a bit more intense, but that wasn't entirely a bad thing.

I turned just enough for me to feel resistance on my bandages, I brought my right hand over to the bandage, "Trying to cut off my circulation?" I asked before focusing on the wound. Healing magic was never my forte, but after receiving the triforce, I was able to use other types of magic besides summoning. Even without the gauntlet to act as a conduit for the magic, I was around average with my healing magic. I could feel the green glow around my arm as the wound began sealing itself, leaving a sizable scar where it once was, "I'm never going to get used to that," I admitted as I summoned a knife and cut off the bandage, "though it does have its uses," I flipped the knife in my hand to hold the blade and offered it to Sheik, "You'll want this back eventually," I told her.

She only glared at me as she took it back, "That's not fair," Sheik said as she narrowed her eyes, "Here's a question, why didn't you use your summoning magic on the Trident instead of pushing Link out of the way? I'm sure it would have yielded better results."

I sighed as I sat up in bed, "Because, in order to summon something, I have to have a rough idea about its properties," I explained in a simplistic way, "The trident wasn't made completely out of metal, there was a fleshy component to it as well, as well as some sort of magic that was probably made so that only the Shadow could wield it. I think that, even if I wanted to use my summoning on the trident, I wouldn't have been able to." I took a deep breath as I sat forward to look at Sheik's face under her mask, "You know, as a chick, you look pretty cute."

Sheik sighed as she stood up and walked towards the door, "Get some rest Kyle," she didn't look back, but I could definitely hear something in her voice that wasn't there before. Suddenly I got the feeling of being slightly more energized, and I knew that the transformation was beginning to undo itself, "We get up early tomorrow to go to the next temple, and we'll need our wits about us."

I stood up and walked over to her before she could exit, "Sheik, no, Zelda," he said softly as he grabbed her arm gently, "What happened with Impa, I'm sorry I couldn't do anything to help her, but I was following orders." I turned her around and looked into her eyes. Instead of the red eyes of the Sheika I had so recently gotten used to, I saw the blue eyes of a princess.

"I never blamed you for-" she started before I pulled her closer, "Why are you doing this?" I could feel her tears begin to well up in eyes, "We both agreed..."

"I never agreed," I told her as I pulled her close, "I just was following orders, and right now I'm sick of that," I closed my eyes as my common sense began to come back, if I did this, there was no coming back. I let go of Zelda and turned around, "I'm sorry, that was improper. A knight shouldn't seduce his ward," I said as I walked back to the bed and turned the lantern off, "Please, forget-"

"No," she interrupted as she walked towards me, I could see the tears in her eyes as she showed determination, "It's your fault, so take responsibility, ass," she said quietly as she put her hands gently against my back, "You know me better than anyone, and I know you." She slowly wrapped her arms around my torso, reminding me of how big she had grown since being the little princess that relied on everyone else. She was a young woman who was capable of her own thoughts, and desires.

"The negative effects of being your sparring partner for two years," I chuckled as I wrapped my arms around her while she was still behind me, "You might regret letting someone like me be your partner," I told her before turning around, "Zelda, I-"

"Not Zelda," she said softly as she looked into my eyes, "The name you gave me is Sheik, and that's the only name I need."

* * *

**One year ago, Castle town, just outside of Hyrule Castle.**

My cloak kept me hidden in the shadows, something that the two ninjas over there could do naturally since they had special training. I sighed as I walked out of the shadows, "Do we really need to hide like this?" I asked as the other two came out of concealment, "I mean the only things in this place are zombies, and they don't exactly have the brightest lights on the spectrum,"

"Because, the zombies aren't the things we have to worry about," Impa said as she pulled down her mask. Unlike Sheik and myself, she was confident in her own skills. I figured that this experience was more for developing our confidence when surrounded by enemies.

I sighed as I looked at Sheik, "So, I'm guessing that I'm the only one who is annoyed by this unnecessary sneaking around," I shook my head as I followed Sheik and Impa deeper into the castle town slums. Unlike the rest of the city, the slums were relatively untouched by destruction from what I've been told, leaving most of the denizens still in it, "How long until we meet your contact?" I asked as I pulled up my hood, unlike the other two, I was well known by Ganon's forces because of the triforce on my left right hand.

"We are nearly there," Impa said just before she stopped completely. Even I knew that when she stopped, it was time to be cautious, "Looks like we were sold out," she said as she pulled two daggers out of her outfit, "Kyle, Sheik, protect each other," she ordered as giant lizards surrounded us.

I summoned my sword as I turned around to face the three lizards at our back, "Sheik, as soon as we kill these three we make a break for it," I suggested as Sheik turned around to face the same three as me, "That's the protocol we follow."

Without waiting for confirmation I jumped forward, and slashed at the lizard to the far left. It was far more agile than I initially thought as it dodged out of the way and immediately tried to stab me with its curved sword. I was able to parry the attack with my blade, but I could feel the presence of the middle lizard coming up on my back. I summoned a second sword just in time to lock blades with the middle one. It wasn't a surprise how strong these monstrosities were, considering that they were around twice my size. I felt my feet sliding against the stone bricks as I was pushed back.

In order to give my self some distance, I jumped to the side and watched as the lizard's blade broke the ground where I was standing, "Thank Hylia for superior weapons," I said to myself as I decided to try a new tactic out. I ran at the two lizards that focused on me, but instead of fighting in a strength battle, I jumped high over their heads and threw my swords down at them. To no surprise, they both dodged out of the way of the two swords, but one of the lizards had his back to a stone wall. I closed my eyes as I imagined the many daggers back in the Kakariko house floating around my body. When I opened my eyes, the triforce on my hand was glowing through my glove and the knives I had summoned were glowing with magic. Time felt like it was slowing down for me, because the combat seemed to have subsided when the knives began glowing.

I grabbed the first knife and threw it into the lizard's stomach, but I knew that wasn't enough to kill him. I twisted my body as I grabbed two more knives out of the air and threw them. The first of the two landed in its arm, nearly dismembering it completely, the second landed in his throat. Even if it survived the blows, it wouldn't live for much longer. As my body turned in the air, I saw the Sheik dodging out of the way of the lizard she decided to fight, but she was losing the battle. I grabbed two more knives and launched them in quick succession with another pair, all four impaled their target and pinned him to a wall. As for the last lizard, originally the middle one that I had been fighting, I grabbed the last two knives and brought them down on it with the full amount of my strength. I could hear the tearing of muscle and snapping of bones as the lizard's body hit the floor with me on top of him. He wasn't dead yet, so I pulled the daggers out of his body and repeatedly stabbed his body until I felt his heart stop beating.

I could feel the cold blood on my face from the blood spurts caused by the initial knife wounds, but I didn't care, it felt good to utterly destroy my opponent like this. It made me wonder if this is what bad guys felt like whenever the crushed someone. I held my hand out, and all of the knives that I had thrown disappeared, going back to their original places at the Kakariko house.

Sheik looked at me as I regained my ability to reason, and I turned to Impa. She was fighting four of the lizards by herself, and was evenly matched, but there was only so much that you could do against four opponents that were stronger than you. I moved to assist her, but all the energy I had suddenly disappeared. I felt my legs give out and I collapsed onto the hard stone floor that was covered in lizard blood. I could barely turn my head enough to keep it out of my mouth. I saw Sheik who was looking between me and Impa, "Help her," I tried to tell her as I tried to push myself to my knees.

I didn't know whether or not she actually heard me, but she started moving towards Impa who was in the process of skewering one of her opponents, "Stay back!" she shouted as she had to dodge out of the way of another lizard. To our great disdain, the lizard that Impa had just stabbed multiple times wasn't dying, in fact it was healing and getting stronger from what I could see when I looked up at them, "Sheik, get him out of here," she ordered as she jumped over the lizards and landed on the other side, "Only a magical weapon will kill them," she said softly as she kept luring them towards her, "Take Kyle, and run."

"Impa," I said as I tried to stand up, "No, we can't..." The triforce on my hand began to burn as I heard heavy footsteps coming towards the fight, "Sheik," I said as I changed my mind immediately. My fight or flight instincts were taking over, and I could feel the andrenaline begin flowing through my body, "Ganon," I told her as I struggled to walk towards her, "We can't let him get the triforce."

"Ah, the young man who stopped me from entering the sacred realm," I heard the familiar voice of a dark soul, "This is a lovely surprise, I was here to capture the sage of shadow, and now I have the triforce of wisdom."

I grabbed onto Sheik's shoulder, and could feel how tense her body had become. I remember Impa telling me stories about how Ganon had killed the royal family in front of Zelda, and closed my eyes. I didn't know if I would have enough energy for teleporting us, but I would have to try. I felt the triforce burn even hotter as I pushed my limits of magic. I felt the wind flow into my body as it was forcefully moved from one place to the other in an instant. I felt as if I were going to die in that instant when my feet touched wooden floors. My nose was invaded by the familiar scent of the Kakariko house, and I knew we had gotten away. I let out a sigh of relief before I felt my body hit the wooden floor and my consciousness escape me.


End file.
